Promesa
by UmeFuyu
Summary: — Te diré algo Hinata... piensa bien todo este tiempo que esté lejos porque cuando vuelva no habrá forma de que te escapes de mi. Es una promesa y en eso es lo único que coincido con el tarado...yo tampoco retrocedo a mi palabra. Oneshot SasuHina. Lemmon MUY fuerte. Regalo para mis votantes.


Este OneShot muuuuuy lemon es en agradecimiento por votarme y elegirme Mejor Autor 2015 en los Premios Naruto Fanfic...

 **Infinitas gracias ...**

* * *

 ***** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

 _ ***** Inspirado en los últimos capítulos del relleno de Naruto Shippuden. Mas no es un universo alterno a la historia original._

 *** Edades.** _Sasuke: 23, Hinata: 22._

* * *

 _Pruebame y verás que todos somos adictos._

 **PROMESA.**

El llanto incesante de los grillos delatan la estación veraniega en la que reside esta noche húmeda. También el chirreo leve de la ventana que se abre y tus suspiros delicados, esos que produces de tanto en tanto indicando que duermes en profundidad. Tu cabello azulado aun se mantiene mojado por la ducha que tomaste antes de acostarte y ahora, mientras duermes, tus músculos se relajaron hasta prácticamente no existir. Mañana te dolerá todo el cuerpo, es que fue un día duro de entrenamiento. Kiba estuvo obsesionado en probar un nuevo jutsu en equipo y hasta no conseguirlo no se detuvo, en el fondo tu crees que se ha vuelto muy severo desde ese año que te designaron como ninja especial para misiones de seguridad de Konoha, dentro de la policía militar. Ya no estas tan presente en el equipo de rastreo Kurenai y eso lo cabrea.

Es una de esas noches donde te has dormido tan profundamente que siquiera pudiste pensar o soñar. Tu pecho asciende y desciende bajo la remera amplia que siempre utilizas para dormir. No estas destapada porque aunque seas una kunoichi de veintidos años, sigues sintiendo la misma impresión que tenias de niña: sin sabanas que te protejan algún demonio podría tomarte del pie y arrastrarte hasta el septimo circulo del infierno.

Mientras continuas ajena al mundo inmersa en tu descanso, emitís sonidos peculiares comparables con los maullidos de un gato pequeño.

Al escucharte él te sonríe de lado, pero no lo sabes.

A pesar de la dulzura y paz que irradias al dormir nunca abandonas tu condición de Ninja, ahora de élite, y por eso al sentir una extraña sensación en tu pie izquierdo te incorporas rápidamente activando tu Byakugan y tomando, a una velocidad que adquiriste con años de practica, la kunai que depositas siempre junto a tu cadera. Si hay algo que has aprendido en la mansión Hyuga es que las armas no se abandonan siquiera para dormir.

Y apuntas a la nada algo nerviosa.

Sasuke Uchiha te sonríe aun con más malicia y es entonces cuando lo reconoces en la penumbra. Notas que no sólo había tenido el anormal sigilo de deshacerse de su chaleco y dejarlo colgado una silla, sino que también se había quitado la bandana y sus sandalias. Ahora yace cómodo en los pies de tu cama totalmente recostado y con su rostro reposando en la palma de su nuevo brazo implantado, con el dedo indice de la mano libre apenas roza tu empeine desnudo. Y allí mantiene su dedo sin dejar de mirarte con su único ojo visible.

Las sabanas se te han enroscado en la cintura mientras dormías y tus piernas desnudas están totalmente expuestas.

No puedes salir de la sorpresa. Él últimamente tenía la costumbre de aparecer esporadicamente en tu ventana pero jamás había entrado a tu habitación, ni mucho menos se había puesto tan cómodo y relajado como lo estaba ahora. Al principio no sabes bien que decir —¿Cu... cuando volviste?— tu voz se oye temblorosa pero con un cierto grado de emoción, porque el que lo hayas extrañado estos últimos meses, es un hecho.

—Horas— asegura con su tono de voz habitual. Ahora traza círculos en tu empeine con dos de sus dedos.

Ese pequeño contacto te pone más nerviosa que antes, él siempre logra ese efecto devastador en ti. Sientes que se te dificulta hablar —Creí... que llegarías en un mes.

Sasuke alza los hombros. Jamás te va a decir que luego de once meses de relación contigo y de misiones juntos desde hace tres años ya no soporta la ansiedad de volver y cumplir su promesa. Una bien clara que te había hecho antes de partir a esa nueva misión lejana en la Nación del Rayo, que acaba de terminar inhumanamente en tiempo y forma, solo para volver por ti.

Pero puedes imaginarlo.

Lo has extrañado tanto que tu pecho comenzaba a dolerte de noche. Abandonas la kunai y no lo dudas más, te lanzas a sus brazos. Él se ubica de rodillas para rodearte. Lo aprietas fuerte, lo estrujas, no quieres que se vaya nunca más. Sientes su aroma y reconoces su calor corporal. Volviste al paraíso. Hundiste tu cabeza en su cuello y sin meditarlo comenzaste a llorar bajito. Estas emocionada.

Sasuke se llena de vanidad, lo habías extrañado y él lo sabe porque está experimentado la misma sensación —No llores. Detesto esas mierdas.

¡Kami! adoras su voz cuando maldice.

Te secas las lagrimas con las muñecas mientras piensas momentaneamente que extrañaste hasta sus malas palabras. Elevas el rostro para analizarlo, para ver su gesto serio con el que soñaste todos los días desde que partió y para estar segura de que no tenga ninguna herida. Él esta impecable como siempre, siquiera un rasguño. Aun así notaste como estos meses de ausencia dejaron su marca: luce ligeramente más delgado y sus brazos aun bajo la camisa negra se ven más fornidos. También ha dejado su cabello crecer y de esta forma puede utilizar un mechón para esconder su ojo afectado por el Rinnegan.

—¿Hace cuánto que estás ...?— te interesas pero él no te deja terminar la pregunta.

—¿Mirándote dormir? Horas.

Tragas en seco y te quedas prendida de su mirada oscura. Hacía horas que él estaba allí observándote sin crear sonido y tu siendo la heredera de un poder ocular de alto rastreo no lo habías siquiera notado. Sasuke cuando quería podía ser espeluznante —¿Por qué no me despertaste?— le reprochas.

—Quería que descanses— te dice en tono sarcástico mientras enrosca uno de sus brazos en tu cintura y te atrae contra él. Cierra los ojos al sentir como tu vientre choca con él. Kami sabe lo que extrañabas esta cercanía —.¿Ya olvidaste mi promesa?.

El corazón se te dispara y lo sueltas como si de pronto él comenzara a quemarte. ¿Cómo ibas a olvidar esa noche en Suna?. No has dejado de pensar en aquél momento ni por un segundo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de que Sasuke golpeara el vidrio de la ventana de tu habitación, ambos caminaron por las alturas de los techos hasta que encontraron un lugar lo suficientemente oculto de la luz de la luna.

Esta vez notaste que los besos de Sasuke no eran como los de siempre, tenían otra intensidad, había como una especie de ira oculta cada vez que el chocaba su lengua con la tuya o cuando te succionaba el labio inferior. Sus comisuras se habían llenado de saliva y los chasquidos que emitía al besarte eran cada vez más sonoros. Sasuke cerraba los ojos y abría la boca con desmesura, su cabeza te embestía y con ambas manos te tomaba del rostro. No podías asimilar esa nueva actitud que él estaba tomando, te sentiste confundida, pero no por eso menos hipnotizada. No quisiste que pare jamás justo cuando se detuvo cortante.

Comenzó a mirarte fijo y luego volteó.

—Estoy imaginando cosas— lo escuchaste murmurar y le miraste el perfil ensombrecido a contraluz por la luna.

No le comprendiste —¿Que cosas, Sasuke-kun?.

—Cada vez que introduzco mi lengua en tu boca o mordisqueo tus labios ...— se detuvo sin dejar de mirar el cielo y luego te miró con rostro indescifrable—, en realidad desearía estar haciendote...— no completó la oración. Agachaste la cabeza como solías hacer cuando no comprendías sus dichos, él pareció fastidiarse —.Olvídalo.

Sasuke, se echó para atrás con ambos brazos, desnudos por su camisa sin mangas, detrás de la nunca y cerró los ojos. Aunque estaba molesto porque no habías comprendido su indirecta, estaba pensando en que también quería saborear tus senos, lamer tus pezones, deslizar su lengua en tu ...

—¡Sasuke!— lo interrumpes negando frenéticamente con la cabeza. Sientes el calor acumularse paulatinamente en tus mejillas. Acabas de caer en la cuenta de lo que Sasuke sugería. Claro que no esperabas rosas ni serenatas para el día que él te insinue pasar al siguiente nivel, pero... ¿lo decía así como si nada? —Quie... quieres que tu ... y yo...

El alzó una ceja divertido ante tu pudor. Tu rostro siempre refleja lo que sientes — ¿Dije algo malo?— te preguntó con sorna—. Después de todo es algo que va a ocurrir. Porque puedo volverte loca, tanto que no dudarás en entregarte, incluso en un pasillo poco iluminado de la aldea. Y yo accederé por supuesto.

Estuviste segura de que tu boca se abrió. En todo el tiempo juntos él jamás había insinuado algo similar y al solo pensar en la posibilidad de que algo así ocurriera entre ustedes y de que alguien pudiera verlos haciendo - _eso_ \- en plena calle el sentimiento de desmayo que te había abandonado cuando eras niña amenazaba con volver peor que antes.

—No... no me veo haciendo ... eso— comenzabas a tartamudear como una estúpida. Kami, no supiste que más decir después de la declaración de alto impacto de Sasuke. Estás aterrada.

—Yo si. Y vaya que te he visto— estiró sus brazos para ponerse de pie.

No querías que se vaya, no tan pronto y luego de haberte dejado con mil dudas en la mente. Esa noche no podrías dormir pensando en todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Comenzaste a hablar para retenerlo unos minutos más junto a ti —Si... si... si lo haríamos ... si tendríamos...

—¿Si?— te alentó impaciente. Él sospecha que te cuesta decir algo tan sencillo como "hacer el amor". Lo que por ahora no sabes es que a le encantaría con todo su orgullo Uchiha escucharte decir algo más sucio, más mundano. No es que no habría amor en esa acción que el deseaba cometer. Si había amor, por supuesto que lo había. Aunque no te lo diga jamás está loco de pies a cabeza por ti desde que había regresado a la aldea, desde que se incorporó en la cuarta gran guerra ninja y te vio en tu escuadrón toda desarmada y sucia. A pesar del horror y de encontrarse en el frente de batalla, no podía despegar los ojos de ti y cada tanto te buscaba con la mirada para saberte viva. No te diste cuenta pero en tres oportunidades diferentes utilizó jutsus que indirectamente te protegieron cuando estuviste en peligro y eso que por aquel entonces aun no se había reivindicado por completo de sus ideas criminales. Sasuke muere por ti, y también te cogería duro, con todo el amor que te tiene y con todo el tiempo que tuvo que esperar para que por fin te fijes en él y olvides a Naruto.

Pero duro.

Claramente estabas ignorando gran parte de la historia de como fue que Sasuke se fijo en ti y exigió a Naruto agruparte consigo para, que a pesar de ser el capitán de la policía militar de Konoha, te tenga en su oficina y acompañándolo a las misiones a Suna o en las patrullas nocturnas de Konoha. Si supieras la verdad de todo lo que Sasuke siente por ti, tal vez no habrías estado tan descolocada por esa nueva situación entre ustedes dos.

—Si nosotros ... hipoteticamente hablando... si nosotros decidimos...

— Hmp. Cuando hipoteticamente te folle— completó entretenido y no quisiste escuchar esa ultima palabra pero la oiste y sonó duro a tus oídos y también, aunque te mate de vergüenza reconocerlo, te exitó.

—¡No!— gritaste más para ti que para él. No entendiste tampoco que estabas negando, Sasuke lo acababa de decir: _sucedería._

—No hay nada malo en que digas "coger." Ya verás que lo pedirás.

Él no dejaba de incomodarte con palabras que nunca lo habías escuchado decir y que te estaban mostrado un nuevo lado de tu novio. Era extraño, era agradable, pero también te sentías mas insegura y asustada que nunca— ¿Me quieres, Sasuke?—no sabes que demonio te empujó a hacerle esa pregunta.

—No hagas preguntas obvias— te aseguró con firmeza y tus rodillas temblaron —.¿Tienes dudas conmigo? ¿Es vergüenza?— no supiste responder, él continuó —.Sé que también quieres esto. Me lo dices sin palabras. Nos deseamos y es normal. Te diré algo Hinata... piensa bien todo este tiempo que esté lejos, porque cuando vuelva no habrá forma de que te escapes. Es una _promesa_ y en eso es lo único que coincido con el tarado...

...yo tampoco retrocedo a mi palabra.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Están prendidos de la mirada del otro, un duelo que de por si diste por perdido y agachaste la cabeza.

—No... no la olvidé pe-pero ¿ah... ahora?— es lo único que puedes preguntar. La tensión en el aire pesa.

—¿Te negarás?— pregunta mientras sientes que aprieta la parte baja de tu espalda con ambas manos. No sabes que responder, su agarre te quema—.Quiero oírte rechazarme.

Esa es una de las cosas que te hacen admirar a Sasuke, su seguridad: él esta tan seguro de si mismo que sabe que tu no puedes negarte a hacer lo que sea con él, porque estás enamorada. Sabe que te provoca sensaciones extrañas y deliciosas, sabe que tiene el control y te hace sentir una pequeña porción de nada con tan solo mirarte con sus ojos bicolor. En ese momento deseas ser tan vanidosa como él.

—Sea como sea, no sería divertido que me niegues en estas condiciones.

Entonces lo sigues con la mirada; él apunta en dirección al espejo enorme que cuelga de la pared. Te ves reflejada de rodillas y frente a él que es por mucho más alto. Ves tu remera holgada pero no lo suficientemente larga como para taparte la bragas negras. Estas expuesta y encuentras deseo en la mirada de él. No creerías jamás que Sasuke te había imaginado mil veces así, pero ahora al encontrarte de esa forma siente que es algo totalmente diferente, mejor. Estudia tus blancas piernas y tus firmes nalgas, tu espalda pequeña y tu cabello que te llega hasta la cintura. No hay poema en su descripción analítica, hay lujuría y demencia. La erección le quema bajo los pantalones y tu siquiera lo notas.

Pero finalmente descifras una parte de su mirada y te llenas de seguridad: porque él te desea y quieres más, quieres verlo esbozar ese gesto otra vez.

Tus demonios internos han tomado una decisión por ti. Una jugada sucia que como Hyuga seria imperdonable y aun no sabes de donde has sacado la idea siendo tu una persona tan... "reacia a estas cosas". Vuelves la vista hacia él, tienes las mejillas en extremo rojas y tus ojos brillan, mueves la boca amenazando con decir algo que nunca concretas, no te animas, las palabras se niegan a abandonar tu mente. Sasuke alza una ceja mientras te espera con gesto neutral. Lo estás aburriendo, no es la idea. Te aferras con ambas manos de su camisa y finalmente lo penetras con una mirada de niña pequeña que le acaba provocar un dolor en el bajo vientre. Se lo dices y sin anestesia —Sasuke-kun ¿me vas a coger duro?.

Lo viste entreabrir la boca. Te miró aterrado. Fue un golpe bajo, deliciosamente bajo para él. Sasuke se endureció aun más y hasta temió por terminar allí lo que todavía no había comenzado contigo. Tu no comprendes bien la tormenta que acabas de desatar con tu palabras hasta que te besa con hambre mientras te sostiene de la nuca. No reaccionas, te sientes paralizada y no te puedes mover, solo te limitas a abrir la boca y es justamente esa sumisión, con la que le sueles responder, la que a él lo vuelve un completo enfermo, un desquiciado que no piensa en otra cosa más que en hacerte suya. Aprieta tus mejillas con una mano con fuerza y eso hace que tu boca se abra aun más. Él saca la lengua para acariciar con toda su anchura tus labios y la introduce con aun más ímpetu: lo sientes recorrerte el paladar y luego el espacio entre los dientes y el labio superior, juguetea con tu frenillo. Es tan perturbador como placentero. Sin ser consciente comienzas a jadear cuando él finaliza mordiéndote el labio inferior. Duele y te gusta.

Recordaste lo que Sasuke imaginaba cuando te besaba. Y sabes que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Lo sentiste separarse de ti, te causo disgusto y ansiedad. Sasuke te ordenó que te acostaras y se quitó la camiseta.

Es la noche era quizá más calurosa de muchas que han pasado. Sabes, como su unica compañera de misiones, que Sasuke suda con facilidad y lejos está de ser algo que detestas, amas su aroma, te vuelve loca. Notas lo increíble que se ve su perfecta musculatura brillando por la transpiración. Recostada aspiras su aroma, una esencia que te vuelve a calar las fosas nasales y hace que tu parte baja duela. Habias experimentado esa sensación algunas veces antes cuando Sasuke te besaba o te susurraba alguna palabra detrás del oído pero esta vez el dolor parece ir en aumento, parece necesitar ser sanado de inmediato. Estás confundida.

—Sé que toda tu familia esta en "La Niebla".

 _Tu_ _familia._ Ellos no están pero recordaste que esta es tu casa, esta es tu habitación y además —Está Ko.

—En un genjutusu— aclara recostándose sobre ti y sobre su peso para no dañarte.

—¡Sasuke!— le reprochas sintiéndote mal por Ko. Entonces entiendes que él realmente esta dispuesto a tomarte sea como sea y lejos de molestarte la idea, te sientes bien... Sasuke Uchiha sobre ti se siente bien. Pero aun así sabes que la oscuridad que él encierra es misteriosa y debes mantenerse alerta. Lo confirmas cuando lo vez remover el mechón de cabello que le tapa el Rinnegan.

—Hubiera metido en un genjutsu a todos los Hyugas juntos, a la aldea completa si fuera necesario. _Nadie va a detenerme en esto._

La luna se esconde detrás de unas nubes y momentáneamente la habitación se oscurece. Ubicas su figura sobre ti y su aliento te acaricia, él abre sus rojos y estos resplandecen. El Sharingan esta inyectado de rojo sangriento y el Rinnegan de un violeta monstruoso. Sientes miedo y la misma adrenalina te agrada de sobremanera. Piensas en que estas a punto de entregarte a un Uchiha, peligroso por historia, poderoso por genética y hasta ... ya lo creías... diabólico.

La persona más buscada de la nación, más temida... estaba amándote.

Luego de volver a besarte él apaga su linea sucesoria. Lo sientes sobre tu cuello, te estira la cabeza hacia atrás con una mano y recorre toda tu piel desnuda lentamente con la calidez húmeda de su boca. Sientes todo su cuerpo prensarte, aprietas las sabanas, lo disfrutas mientras él te disfruta a ti. Igual estas invadida de pudor, nunca habías hecho algo así, siquiera habías besado a otro que no sea él. No debiste decir las palabras que Sasuke quería escuchar. Lo has provocado, despertarte su lado más siniestro. Sabes que terminará lo que comenzó.

Has quemado las naves, Hinata.

Otra vez se separa de ti abruptamente, te estudia un momento con ojos que no expresan nada. Te incomodas, te sobresaltas y sueltas un gritito cuando te toma con ambas manos de la remera y te eleva para acomodarte a ahorcajadas sobre él. Tu intimidad se apega a su dureza, es incomodo, es placentero. Lo vez relamerse mientras te mira la remera con ojos analíticos que se mueven frenéticos, como cuando planea una estrategia en una misión. Coloca ambas manos y estira el cuello de tu atuendo, le miras los brazos que llevan los protectores negros que cubren sus antebrazos y llegan a sus bíceps superiores, no los usaba desde sus años como ninja renegado, le sientan de maravilla. De un tirón repentino raja tu remera a la mitad, la hace jirones. Tus pechos se mueven por la acción brusca y por su propio peso. Te tapas casi por instinto. Él sonríe de lado mientras vuelve tus manos a su lugar y te los mira descaramente con semblante victorioso. Gira el rostro y enciende otra vez el Sharingan por un instante, supones que es para corroborar que Ko siga bajo el jutsu. Luego te mira fijamente y se llena ambas manos con tus senos, las sientes cálidas y ásperas, la sensación de su tacto es agradable, le miras las manos y todas las cicatrices que las surcan. Sientes tus mejillas arder cuando el comienza a saborearlos. Entre cada lenta y tortuosa lamida, se detiene unos segundos para luego continuar, no ha despegado sus ojos de los tuyos. Se te escapa un gemido y niegas con la cabeza, Sasuke comienza a succionar para detenerse otra vez.

Comenzaste a pensar que disfruta de torturarte.

Lo miras mientras buscas oxigeno y él parece volver a pensar sus siguientes acciones, todo el tiempo esta analizando y mirando a su alrededor. Voltea velozmente con todo tu cuerpo encima y te deposita sobre la cama. De pie te ordena —Quítate las bragas.

—¿Q-qué?— le preguntaste a pesar de saber perfectamente lo que habías escuchado. Estas totalmente avergonzada y consternada por la actitud de tu novio. Lejos de parecer el Sasuke frío de todos los días, y así es como lo amas, él se ha vuelto ... oscuro. Lo vez desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación. ¿A donde va sin su camisa?. No entiendes absolutamente nada. ¿Que iba a hacer?. ¡Se había vuelto loco!.

Temblorosa y confundida, deslizas tu ropa interior por tus piernas. No sabes que hacer con ella. Estas incomoda y ansiosa. Tu panza siente cosquillas mientras doblas las bragas y las acomodas junto a ti. Te quedas ahí sentada en la oscuridad de tu habitación totalmente desnuda. Una brisa fresca que entra por la ventana y te enfría las partes que habían sido bañadas por la saliva de él y sientes una electricidad que te recorre el cuerpo, te duele entre las piernas, late fuerte. No soportas la ansiedad de saber que es lo que esta tramando él.

Escuchas sus pasos y a los segundos lo vuelves a ver frente a ti. Te mira desnuda desde la puerta y te quieres cubrir pero no lo haces. Avanza hacía tu posición con ambas manos detrás de la espalda, se le marcan los abdominales —Fuí por hielo pero encontré algo mejor.

¿Hielo?.

Se arrodilla ante ti y sus ojos estoicos no te abandonan. No entiendes la situación. Dice que quiere que abras la boca y cierres tus ojos. Dudas pero lo haces y al cabo de un sonido extraño tu boca se inunda de suavidad y dulzura, rápidamente reconoces de que se trata. Él había encontrado en la heladera el pomo de crema que utilizas para hacer confituras. Estabas apunto de tragar, cuando él te toma de la nuca y con los pulgares te estira las mejillas hacia atrás haciendo que instintivamente saques tu lengua. Lame, hurga, saborea toda la crema hasta no dejar en ti mas que un sabor efímero a vainilla.

Sasuke eleva tu mentón y mientras crea un camino con la sustancia desde entre tus senos hacía abajo, lo oyes hablar con voz ronca—Detesto probar cosas dulces. Pero creo que esta noche mis gustos van a cambiar.

Sientes la crema enfriarte debajo del ombligo y conoces el verdadero pánico.

—De hecho— se interrumpe cuando iba terminando el derrotero, que había creado en tu vientre, en tu intimidad—, hace tiempo que lo único que deseo probarte, Hinata.

No fue lento ni especuló tu reacción: comenzó a lamer con violencia la crema hasta llegar a tu intimidad. Lo hizo tan profundamente que pudiste percibir la textura de su lengua. Lo viste tragar la crema, gemir satisfecho, hundir su rostro en ti. Te sentiste descolocada hasta que él te penetró. Por un segundo perdiste la razón y gemiste envuelta en un dolor placentero. Lo vez separarse de ti, con un hilo de viscoso liquido transparente que va desde su labio inferior hasta tu parte prohibida, de esa forma te mira y te sonríe. Lo sentiste volver succionarte y por ultimo emitiste un grito que hizo vibrar las ventanas. Cuando te mordisqueó conociste por primera vez la sensación de un orgasmo.

Sasuke eleva su rostro empapado para verte caída en franco abandono entre las sabanas, con las piernas abiertas expuesta ante él y el pecho agitado, tus ojos están cerrados y tu boca entreabierta por donde una gota de saliva cae. Se siente orgulloso, te saboreo hasta hacerte babear por él, hasta hacerte perder la razón.

¿En cuánto tiempo realizó su cometido?. ¿Un minuto?.

Lo ves quitarse el resto de su prendas, pero estas mareada y ves todo difuso. No espera que entres en razón, te eleva por ambas muñecas. Ahora te encuentras sentada en la cama con tus rodillas dobladas hacia atrás, con las manos te sostienes en la cama para no tumbarte hacia delante.

Sasuke se arrodilla sobre el colchón y frente a ti apoya sus labios en tu frente, con esta acción puedes mantenerte estable y no caer de bruces al suelo. Te besa la frente con cinismo. Aun no puedes normalizar tu respiración. Lo miras atontada y te sonríe con sorna, con la boca humedecida de un liquido espeso y pegajoso. Hierves de pudor. Te toma ambas manos y comienza a lamerlas, primero las yemas y las palmas, después su lengua comienza a retorcerse entre tus dedos, cubriéndo todo a su paso con saliva. Tiene los ojos cerrados y le observas las espesas pestañas negras y el falso gesto angelical que esboza mientras sigue humedeciendo todas tus manos. No comprendes que busca ahora, tu entrepierna aun late. Entonces abre los ojos y guía tus manos hasta abajo. Sientes entre ellas mucha piel calida, suave y húmeda. Bajas la vista desconfiada y abres los ojos con sorpresa. Nunca habías visto _esa_ parte de los hombres, no al menos en vivo y en directo, solo en los libros de anatomía de la academia Ninja, tampoco creíste que fuera tan ... que tuviera ... esas dimensiones.

El dolor que él había sanado con su boca ahora regresa peor que antes.

Ambos miran tus manos cuando él te explica—Subelas y bájalas— te muestra levemente como debes hacer y te suelta. Casi por inercia comienzas a mover tus manos, aumentando la potencia paulatinamente. Entonces pasa algo que te descoloca: Sasuke mirandote fijo emite un quejido y cierra sus ojos para luego morderse los labios. Estira la cabeza hacia atrás mostrándote vulnerabilidad. El gran Sasuke Uchiha disfruta de tus manos, te permite darle placer. Lo ves elevar el pecho y lo escuchas soltar un gemido fuerte.

Un gemido que truena por tu columna vertebral.

Teniendolo de rodillas ante ti, en una posición de entrega total, te sientes la más poderosa del mundo y no lo dudas: una oscuridad más siniestra que la que te llevo a decirle antes las palabras mágicas, hace que veas su miembro y sientes una motivación y deseo intenso por ... probarlo. Te recuestas sobre la cama y él te mira sin entender. Estiras su piel hasta dejarlo totalmente expuesto y lo lames como si se tratara de una golosina, el sabor de su piel delicada y bañada por un liquido salado te vuelve loca y acentúas la velocidad. Sasuke abre la boca y sin dejar de mirarte horrorizado por tu osadía, comienza a agitar su cadera contra ti, te toma del cabello y te empuja como si sentirlo en tu garganta no bastase —Hi-na— apenas puede hablar, apenas puede creer lo que le estas haciendo. Lo has hecho tartamudear como él siempre lo hace contigo, estas encantada, lo rodeas con la lengua y aumentas la velocidad.

Su respiración descontrolada revota en toda la habitación, tienes miedo por Ko pero cuando elevas la vista vez su Sharingan encendido. Eso le da un aspecto entre escalofriante y sensual. Amas su oscuridad, lo amas tanto. Sus jadeos son constantes, esta sonrojado. ¡Sonrojado!. Sus mejillas están completamente rosas y tiene la boca entreabierta, el ceño demasiado fruncido y te mira como si quisiera asesinarte —Esto... es... esto... es jodidamente bueno, si lo es... lo es. ¡Hinata! ¡Mierda!

Quieres seguir oyendo su descontrol poco común pero él te quita abruptamente y alcanza a ponerte de espaldas. Sientes _eso_ que acabas de saborear sobre tu cintura cuando le oyes decir —¡Mierda! — y a continuación un liquido caliente te salpica, quemándote.

—Por dios, Hinata— continua —.Esto... es tu culpa. Me... voy... a vengar— te anunció jadeante él que reconoces como el vengador mas temido de Konoha. Lo sientes abrir tu trasero y te intentas voltear aterrada, él no lo permite tomandote de una de tus muñecas. Sientes húmedo justo allí y entiendes que te ha ¿escupido?. No sabes que sucederá, es el momento mas humillante de la noche —.Estate quieta— te advierte y sientes un dedo inmiscuir en tu...

—¡Ouch!— gritas de dolor. Él sonrie y con el brazo libre ubica su mano en tu intimidad y comienza a jugar con ella al mismo tiempo que te mueve haciendo que su dedo ingrese más y más adentro de _aquel_ lugar que pensaste que nada tenia que ver con el sexo.

Todo dolía demasiado cuando una doble sensación placentera se adueñó de ti —No habrá parte de tu cuerpo que no sienta placer cuando estés conmigo.

Supiste que era verdad.

Estabas a punto de llegar a tu segundo orgasmo cuando él se retira apropósito. Dulce venganza. Lo miras indignada, tiene un gesto soberbio y te sonríe de lado. Te toma de la cintura como si fueras una muñeca de trapo y te mantiene parada los segundos que tarda en tomar una silla y sentarse. No comprendes de que se trata. Sus dos manos firmes se te prenden de la cintura y te hace sentarte lentamente sobre él, tus piernas hacen un esfuerzo sobrenatural para mantenerse firmes. Caes en la cuenta que su miembro esta acariciándote, y en ese movimiento tan suave sientes lo húmeda que estas.

Gritas de dolor cuando lo sientes ingresar en ti de un solo movimiento. Tus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, Sasuke te pega a su pecho y su sudor te entibia la espalda. Te toma por el cuello y su otro brazo se aferra a tu cadera, te mueve suavemente sin esperar a que te adaptes a su forma y su respiración se agita incluso más que a tuya. El dolor comienza a desaparecer paulatinamente para sentir como él te masajea las entrañas enviándote vibraciones que parecen apoderarse de tu cuerpo. Comienzas a moverte por ti misma cuando lo oyes gemir, tu lo imitas. Los movimientos se vuelven desesperados — Mira...nos—lo escuchaste decir y sin entender elevaste los ojos y lo que descubriste te robo aliento.

Te viste reflejada de frente en es espejo, moviéndote frenéticamente. Sasuke, detrás de ti, aprieta los dientes y te mira fijo con el ojo del rinnengan cerrado, a través del reflejo. Su cabello ha quedado completamente lacio por el sudor y pegado a su rostro, su palidez se ha tenido de un rojo ardiente en sus mejillas.

—Mírame penetrarte— ruge en tu oído y se pone de pie encimándote contra el cristal, estrujando tus pechos hasta que duelen —.Mira como te hago mía. A partir de hoy y para siempre me perteneces... si... puedo ... hacerte... todo lo que quiera— reiteraba con tono maniático, cegado por el placer — .Te lo... prometí, Hinata Hyuga— El placer hace que no sientas tus piernas pero sigues allí porque él te sostiene mientras lo sientes llegar mas profundo aun. Gritas desesperada. Los dedos de tus pies se enroscan, tus axilas pican, tus pezones duelen. Ves detrás de ti las caderas de Sasuke moverse. No quieres que pare. Él continua —¡Que deliciosa eres! jodida mierda— maldice y tu te vuelves loca—.Me has fascinado desde que eramos niños— murmura una confesión a tu oído.

Estas a punto de llegar a tu limite cuando lo ves elevar el rostro que había ocultado entre tu cuello y el Sharingan aparece con sus aspas rodantes—.Me perteneces— la voz de Sasuke no se oía afectada. Habia vuelto a su tono habitual.

Lo miras confundida pero las oleadas de placer te superan—¡Si!— gritas extasiada —¡Si!.

—¿Pase lo que pase, me obedecerás?.

—Si...— aceptaste sofocada —Si, siem...pre. Si.

—Entonces estas bajo mi control— pronto dejaste de sentir ese placer avasallador. La cercanía y el calor de Sasuke, el vapor entre los dos, la humedad desaparecieron. Todo se volvió oscuro y no reconociste donde estabas salvo por el ojo con el Sharingan que te miraba y se iba alejando gradualmente detrás de ti.

—Hyuga— Sasuke te llama y pareces no caer en cuenta. Pestañeas un par de veces y él está frente a ti, con el uniforme impecable que lo destaca como el temido Capitán de la Policía Militar de Konoha. Tu tienes un atuendo similar a los de su escuadrón, él te esta extendiendo una banda con el símbolo del clan Uchiha y una estrella detrás, sabes que deberás atarla en tu brazo. Te pareció que por un momento él había sonreído con sorna —Entonces, ahora me perteneces— lo oíste darte la bienvenida y sus palabras te perturban — .Piensa bien todo este tiempo que estés practicando dentro de la policía militar, porque una vez que vuelva a buscarte para tu primer patrulla no podrás escaparte.

— _Es una promesa_ — murmuró sin que lo escuches.

La banda Uchiha tiembla entre tus manos y te quedas prendida de su enorme espalda y del porte elegante y oscuro que tiene para caminar, deja un halo de misterio y atracción tras él. Suspiras, no sabes qué es lo te esta pasando y comienzas a atar la banda a tu brazo. Tienes dudas de por qué de repente el Hokage, es decir Naruto, te llamó para que formes parte de una institución a la que eres totalmente ajena.

Lo que tampoco sabes es que Sasuke Uchiha, con su Sharingan aun parpadeando, acababa de desactivar en ti un genjutsu que llevaba años planeando y solo era el comienzo de una atracción mortifera hacia él de la que no te podrás librar aunque quieras, el comienzo de un historia entre ustedes dos.

— _Y jamás retrocedo a mi palabra._


End file.
